Raven's Story
by HerobrineKingOfTheNether
Summary: This is the story of Raven and how she came from good to bad. She was not always bad, having a once good friend Hyyxos always with her. Raven being the daughter if the most hated thing in minecraft. She goes through some tough times...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I had the inspiration to give a story on the background of Raven. This story was inspired by my friend, who is Hyyxos, from her constant bugging about a joke I made earlier in the school year. Yes ADD moments are supposed to be there! And anything in quotation marks 'like this' is thought. anyone "like this" is talking! **

Hey.. I am Raven.. And well, I have to call myself "evil", but to be honest.. I started out with an ordinary, or as close as ordinary gets, life.. Up until I was seven, when "He" came and claimed me as his daughter... I never knew until that night.. And I sometimes wish that in could go back to that life, where I was a skilled mob fighter and was respect at a younger age, just wandering around with my old friend Hyyxos...

He came one cool breezy night, when I still had my ice blue eyes, while I was walking home with my only friend, Hyyxos. The reason she was my only friend was well, the mobs liked to target me.. but like myself, she also enjoyed the adrenaline rush you get when an arrow flies by like a streak of light... Yeah, seven is young to be fighting zombies and skeletons, but that is what we enjoyed on nights when the moon was at its brightest... We were walking through one of the darker parts of the forest, where most mobs are usually at. When she challenged me how far my accuracy was with a bow.. "You could never shoot this from that far while wearing your hood down!" she challenged me. We faced each other then started backing away slowly, to get an accurate measure of distance. When we got far enough away, she placed a mark on the ground with her foot. "Hit here and I will give you an iron ingot!" All I did was pull my hood down and smile in the creepy way that I always did. That was another reason why I only had Hyyxos, because of my smile. It always freaked people out, they said it reminded them of "Him". I never believed those silly bedtime stories as a five year old.  
Well I pulled the bowstring as far as it would go and aimed for the spot. I let the arrow fly. After a second I heard a thump and Hyyxos yell, "You did it! I never thought you would.. I guess I owe ya that iron ingot..." I started walking towards her when her smile dropped and her eyes went wide as she stared at the space above my head. I stopped walking, "What?" I said, noticing that the surroundings got a little brighter. All she did was stare. I just stared back at her. Then I felt a hand quickly go over my mouth and my vision went blurry and white.  
The last I saw of Hyyxos that night was her dropping her sword and running for her life towards the little town we called home.. I liked the way it was smallerish, but even if it was small, news of my disappearance spread like wildfire around the world.. Yeah that might sound weird, but there had been a lack of mobs the nights before my disappearing.. And people had always been suspicious of me.. The way I had a short temper, very aggressive, and liked to solve thing with a fight... I had almost killed a boy because he pissed me off to bad when I was six... After that most people stayed away.. I was even stripped of my belongings, even my hoodie, and sent to therapy... Three days later the therapist was in the hospital with a broken arm, and a cracked ribcage... Soon after... Most people stayed away except Hyyxos, being the stubborn friend she was, never left my side. After a month of that we grew close... I never had real parents or family.. According to the people there, they mysteriously disappeared soon after I turned a month old.. I was sent around the town, house after house.. Nobody wanting me. Until I was sent to one of the older lady's houses.. Where I stayed for a year until He got me.. One of my few belongings was a diamond sword.. Some say it was my "father's" but I really have no clue where it came from.. And only a few people in the town have one.. So I was pretty lucky to have it..  
Well back to the forest. After the blinding light had cleared, I blinked my eyes a few times. I looked in the direction of forest where Hyyxos had disappeared into to see her look back at me. I stared at her and saw an even scared Hyyxos. She turned and ran without stopping.. I notice something strange about my vision, which had always been sharper than anyone else's, everywhere I looked it seemed strangely bright, even when it was midnight where I was standing, in a dark forest, nothing to supply light... I started to get a little freaked out myself.. I turned to see the person who grabbed me so I could try and get a few hits with my sword on them. But before I could move I felt a hand on my back and everything go black. I felt heavy darkness close in on me then the darkness left as suddenly as it came, but instead of a dark forest, I saw red and yellow everywhere. "The Nether.." I whispered to myself as I took in the landscape around me. 'Very good Raven, you have a lot to learn about this place. This will be your home from now on, where you will train and become powerful. Powerful enough to kill someone from a mile away with a movement with your hand' I heard a soft but cold voice in my head. "Who was that?" I said in an alarmed voice, knowing that me and my captor were the only ones around. 'So you do not know your own Father young Raven? It is a shame that they never told you. I am Herobrine. Your Father. You know that you have always wondered who your parents were.. So now half of your question is now answered.' I turned around while involuntary listening to the cold voice in my head. I looked the man up and down, noticing that his eyes were colorless, and he was wearing all black. "No, this is just a dream! You are not real! Just a story made up for kids to have a reason to obey their parents!" The voice laughed in a similar way that I did, well it sounded almost exactly the same... 'With that, you are wrong, I am here just as alive as you are. Many people want me just to be a legend, but that could never happen.' He said, or thought..whatever you want to call it. "But how exactly can I trust you, knowing that you have killed many and messed with their minds?" I asked Herobrine. 'Haha, you can trust your father, I would never lie to you like that, now would I Daughter? If you want some proof go look at your reflection in that lava pool, then maybe stick your hand in it to see how it feels.' He told me. "Do not call me "Daughter" like that! I have a name!" I yelled at him as I shuffled over to the nearest lava pool to look at my reflection. I look down into the gleaming,molten rock and at first notice nothing. Then I look at my eyes, pure white like Herobrines. "No.." I say as I put my hand up to my face. 'See Raven, you even now resemble me physically. How about testing the temperature of that lava now?' "Okay.." I said as I shakily put my hand into the liquid rock, preparing for the worst.  
As the tips of my fingers touch the lava, I feel a warm feeling. It tingled a bit and I stuck my whole hand into it. "Woah.. The townspeople always said lava was dangerous.." I whispered to myself, not taking notice to Herobrine that appeared behind me. 'Haha I told you. Now do you believe me? And do not think that anyone can touch lava and not be burnt.. That is a trait passed from me to you, any other human to touch it would be burnt to a crisp in a split second.' "Okay, I... I believe you..," I started out then I let my cockiness show." But that does not mean you have every right to use me to do your dirty work!" The next thing I know is that I am pinned to the wall and watching Hero with his head down, eyes closed, and arm raised to look like he was choking me from far away, in which he was.. 'Now first rule, you will never talk to me in that way ever again, or I will kill you, got it?' I do not even say anything but I think it 'okay.' He answers 'good, now I will let you rest and we will start training tomorrow. Got it? You will be put on a tight schedule and diet. You will need to be I. Shape if you are to survive out there while people are after you.' He lets me go and I walk back over to him.  
He motions for me to follow and we walk a while util we reach a nether brick fortress. 'This is where I live in this world, you will have to sleep on my bed in there because I have yet to make another one,' I nod and walk inside. I look to the left and notice the bed he was talking about and fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.  
I wake up thinking that the purplish stone around me is the end of a dream, but then I realize, this is the beginning of a nightmare in hell. I look at the end of the bed to see Herobrine, or my "Dad", sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. 'Maybe he is I can escape this place...' I think. 'Nice try Raven, already thinking of escape? There are no portals around here for miles, and before you could even step out if here I would know.' "Can I do anything without you knowing anymore?" I say to him while sitting up in the bed. 'What do you mean 'anymore'? I had always know what you were up to while even in the overworld.' "Oh, so not stalkerish.." I yawn, stretch and get out of the bed. 'Time for training' he "says" to me. "When you say training.. What do you mean by it? I already know anything, I was taught from watching the mob slayer, and fighting zombies themselves." 'Ok then, fight me.' He flat out tells me.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ok then, fight me.' He flat out tells me. I stare at him in shock, he just told me I was his daughter, now he is telling me to fight him? Not even saying who he is is already bad. 'Okay, Raven you can do this, and even if you can not, he will not kill me... Or would he?' My thought to myself trails off at the thought of death.. Then a second thought comes in 'wait... I am only seven.. Why would he fight me?' I push those thoughts aside and grab for my sword. I pull it out and take a normal sparring stance, knees bent, feet shoulder length apart, and sword in right hand ready for anything... Or almost anything because the next thing I know is that Herobrine is gone and now behind me pinning me down on the floor in a split second. 'Now think you know everything?and if you say you were suspecting that, I will know you are lieing to me.' He says in my head. "Okay then, what now?" I ask him, not knowing what is going to happen. 'Now it is time to train, you seem to already have good reflexes and good with a sword' i just stare at him and nod. 'Now follow me.' He says as he turns his back, not even looking to see if I was following.  
As we reach our destination, I see targets. Only targets and weights.. "Why only targets and weights?" I ask Herobrine, while taking the room in. 'I used to be the only one to use this room, and all I needed to do was occasionally lift weights. The targets were for entertainment..' "Oh.." I said while trying to vision Herobrine lift weights. 'And you will be sparring with me personally so that I can see what you are best at' "okay.."  
The first few days of training was mostly to build up my strength. It was pretty hard at first, but after a week I was getting up earlier and lifting more. Needing less sleep, less food, and less water every day. The heat soon was not a problem either and I was running barefoot across the searing netherrack. Then one day Herobrine comes up to me and says 'so physically you are strong, now how about mentally? Try to teleport ten meters that way' he points to the left. "How can I teleport?" I ask him, confused. 'Just focus on the area, the first time may be tricky, but with practice you can teleport from miles away with pinpoint accuracy.' 'Okay you can do this' I prepare myself mentally and focus on that spot, thinking of myself disappearing from my current position and reappearing in the area ten meters away. I feel the blackness and feel floaty for a split second before appearing a meter away from the spot I was supposed to appear in. 'Well done, I am surprised you got that far.' Herobrine congratulated me. 'Now for the next while we will work on teleporting, while you will still be on your same schedule, but instead of archery, you will practice teleporting.' For the next while it was like that. At the time I did not know how long I was in the Nether for.. But I knew it was for a while because Herobrine did not seem as tall.  
After I mastered teleporting, we started working on telepathy.. 'First you must concentrate, think about it as if you are talking to me through your mind, which that is basically it.' It took me a while to even start. This was the hardest skill for me. But after a while I mastered it.

About three months after that, Herobrine said to me 'I have a mission for you, this is more of an assessment to see how far you have gotten in training, this mission is to capture Hyyxos, then return here.'. 'Easy.' I replied, not really knowing how hard it would really be. I thought it would be easy, with me knowing that town. What I did not know is that Hyyxos was afraid of me at the time, as was everybody else.  
Once Herobrine got me to the village, I started walking towards Hyyxos's house, with my head down and my hood covering my eyes as best as I could get it.  
As I got to Hyyxos's door, I just teleported inside. I started reaching for her. Suddenly somebody teleported behind me and I thought it was Herobrine. Until I heard a voice, that was a bit similar but not quite Herobrine's, whisper calmly into my ear, "You are not claiming another one." I started freaking out and tried to teleport, but something was holding me back. Then out of nowhere, Herobrine is in front of me and thought yells, 'If You Hurt Her, I will waste every second in tracking you down.' I heard my captor calmly laugh a bit and said "Why would I hurt her?" I thought to myself, 'how can this guy be so calm when Herobrine and I are both within three feet of him?!' "Hahaha, Raven, do you not know who I am?" I tried to shake my head as best as I could while his hand was over my mouth. "How long has it been, five years, since you last saw Hyyxos?" I stare at Heobrine, waiting for him to answer for me. 'Hahaha brother.. You know exactly how long it has been. You watched it the day it happened.. Do not lie to yourself and ask her silly questions.' I heard Hero thought speak to my captor. I relax a bit and his grip loosens. I move as fast as I could to get out if his grip, but he expects it and tightens it so hard as it feels like he was trying to crush my skull. "No need for that Raven, you could just have asked." He says while letting me go. I drop to the floor and turn around looking at him. I notice that he is tall, taller than Herobrine, wears a brown shirt, and has a bearded face with black eyes. 'Woah... You can not be...' I 'say' while gasping. "Hahaha, Raven. It is me! Now next time, don't try to fight me like that.. You should know you won't win against Notch." He says in a friendly manner, but then he gets serious, "But next time, don't go after Hyyxos." He then vanishes and Herobrine grabs my shoulder and teleports us out.  
When we get back to the nether Herobrine starts yelling to himself, while I back away and let him get some peace.

**Hey! Raven here and we are back onto her legacy. First meetup with Notch was not thaw best that could have happened.. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT RAVEN! Hyyxos gets saved... For now. And see ya next time!**


	3. Title goes here

**Hahah! sorry for the lack of updates... Writers block hit me... And Skype. be happy that this is out today because I was tempted to release it tomorrow.. **

Surprisingly he is talking aloud.. So for the first time.. I officially hear his voice. It was a rough sounding voice.. But it was smooth, not raspy but also not the sweet talk smooth. It was a bit deep but not too deep.  
He soon calms down and walks over to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and says to me, "you did well counting for what you just went through.." I nod and stay looking away from him lost in thought about the past events. 'Just.. Who was that? And why did he come? How did he know we were there? Why was he not afraid of us?' I bombard Herobrine with the questions and I can feel his uneasiness. 'Well.. I can answer a few of those but not all of them. For who that was, that was my older brother Notch,' I could feel the disgust in his voice, 'How he knew is because it is almost impossible to hide something from him in the overworld, and he knows my power and yours.. Or he thinks he knows yours.' Herobrine sighs and turns around to leave.  
I sit by the pool for a while after that, not doing anything. I guess I fall asleep but I do not remember doing so.  
We start training after that. 'Today you will learn Possession. You will learn how to take over someone else's body and control them to do what you want them to do. Some people or things can be easy but others can put up a mental barrier that you must break using 'Mind Games'. That you will learn another day. But for now, just stick to this.' He sighs and walks over slowly towards me. 'Try to stop me, before I reach you, make me turn around without using words.' I focus my mind onto connecting to his, I think towards him 'stop'. He stalls for a second and keeps walking. He finally gets to me and immediately think 'Shoot... This is harder than it looks... Any help?' I ask him. He laughs for a second an turns to me, 'the best idea is to basically look into their mind, kind of like you did, but just think that you are the person or thing, then just guide them. The way you can tell that you have them under control, is that their eyes turn white, and the brighter their eyes are, the stronger your control is.' 'Okay, I think I have this..' I nod to him and he goes back to his original spot and starts walking.  
After about a day of training with it, I have it down. 'Heh, keep this up and I might have competition.' I smile and think to myself, 'One day...'

Several days after that is the usual schedule, wake up, run, lift, practice whatever Hero tells me to, lift some more, eat if needing to, sparring, fall asleep and wake up the next morning and repeat. As I said, there is no sun in the nether and you can never tell how much time has passed.  
One day, before I start my schedule, Hero comes up to me. 'Here, you are ready.' He holds out his hand and a black scythe with blue tints and a black aura around it materializes in his hand. 'It is a certain type of matter, it is called Death stone' (No Hyyxos... Not from Tekkit..) 'make sure that you do not cut yourself on it... It can have some bad side effects on it... Even on myself...' He says to me as he hands me the weapon. I take it and feel that it is perfectly weighted in my hands. 'Thanks... This is awesome...' I say to him as he nods his approval.

**Soon.. Sooon... New chapter? This will most likely be the shortest chapter.. Soon will come Ryan... And more Hyyxos... And a few y... I. Already gave away too much... And yes Hyyxos... Some roleplay will come into this... **


	4. Taken Hostage

**Ha! New chapter! Hope you enjoys it!**

Soon after that I was out on my own. Night after night I would leave, then come back in the early morning. My returns to the Nether became shorter and smaller until I eventually never went back.

After months of killing, and hiding, I started to go insane. Slowly I started to need to kill. It started as a nudging feeling, like something in my mind was being pulled on by something very weak, then it started to grow stronger as the months went by, until I was on the brink of insanity. Like if I went just a little more onto the bad side, I would loose all control and go on a killing rampage. Or if I lost some of my inhuman powers I would go insane. That actually happened once, but I was able to keep control.. Only because I was around two people. But I will tell of that later.

Later in life, I was around 26, Hero called me into a mission. That mission was to get Hyyxos, and at least 5 others, guard them until he was ready, then send them off. The only must was to keep at least 5 alive along with Hyyxos. 'Okay... I can do this.. First things first, find a nice secluded place...' I thought to myself as I walked around a forest. I come across a cave and walk in around 30 meters when it stops. I smile and think to myself 'This is nice..' I walk out and look for a good landmark to help me find it. 'This taller tree will have to do..' I think as I look up at the tree. I turn around and walk to the village where Hyyxos was staying. I teleport inside and carefully lift her up and walk out. "Hey! Where are you going with Hyyxos you white eyed freak?!" I hear a neighbor yell at me as I run down the gravel road. I wince at the insult. 'Shit... I can not handle these two at the same time..' Instead of turning to fight I keep running, not worrying if Hyyxos wakes up. The villager keeps shouting and wakes up more neighbors. 'Shit shit shit!' I think as I weave through the trees with the villagers in close pursuit. I turn to see an arrow fly not even an inch from my face. I stop for a second then continue running. Hyyxos now is starting to wake up. 'Well, now both problems just got bigger..' I hear the villagers not far behind me and closing the gap. 'Why am I so slow... Even with carrying Hyyxos I should not be this slow..' I think to myself as I give another burst of speed. 'Shit... If I go into the cave now.. They will find it sooner...' I weave around the hole in the ground and try to loose the villagers. 'Why? Why am I not thinking straight?' I say to myself as I prepare to teleport.

I teleported to behind the villagers a good bit and then walk to the cave. Once I get there I drop a now awake Hyyxos onto the ground. "What the hell are you doing?" She yells at me as I start to block the entrance. I ignore her and continue my job. "Well? Are you going to answer?" She yells at me again and this time I get a bit frustrated. 'Oh how sad... Does little Hyyxos not remember her old friend?' I say through telepathy as I turn around to face her. "No... You.. You are not Raven.. Raven was killed long ago... And Raven would never do this to a friend..." She trails off, realizing what has happened. 'Hahaha, Hyyxos are you really that dumb? What have you think I have been doing these past years.. And how long has it been 15 years?' "Heh, you're the dumb one.. It's been 19 years since the Raven I know was taken. And she might still be in this room..." She said while mockingly looking around the room. 'Hahaha the Raven you know is long gone in memories and pasts.' I replied as I started to smile, ' oh and soon you will be getting a few roommates.'

I started to try to seek out a certain few people's minds. 'Ah... Found him..' I thought to myself as I pinpointed his location and prepared myself for teleport.

I materialized about five feet behind him and silently started walking to the diamond clad explorer. He was wielding his rupee shickaxe. I accidentally stepped into a hole and broadcasted my thought, 'Shit.' He started to turn around and I teleported to his other side. I wrapped my arms around his broad chest and whispered to him "Ryan's nightmare has arrived.." He started to swing the shickaxe at me but I teleported us back into the cave. I felt dizzy from the energy loss I had from all of the teleporting. I picked a higher ledge where I should have been safe and sat down while listening to the conversation my captives were having. "Hyyxos? Why are you here?" "I could ask the same for you.. I thought you were the great CaptainSparklez." I see the smile in her voice. "What about you the Mighty Hyyxos, the one to never loose a fight?" He said back to her. "Hey, it was your fault you lost that match." She reasoned with him.

**So... Raven has taken Hyyxos and Captainsparklez as hostages... Who else will be taken? An Hyyxos... Please do not spoil it for the other people.. **


	5. More

**Haha! Two chapters, one day. Could not wait.. Had to post before I wrote more... Think of it as a late Easter gift.. **

**Oh and the more reviews,followers and favorites I get.. The more will be posted! Any review is welcome! **

I grew sick of listening to them and growled. 'Would you two be quiet! I can not concentrate with your talking!' They fall silent. I turned around and looked at the bare gray rock wall trying to find my next victim. "Where are they, where are they.." I mutter under my breath as I try to find them. "Where are who?" I hear Sparklez ask. 'I told you to be quiet!' I thought speak to him, trying to contain my rage. "Haha, holding back? I could most likely tell you where anyone is or around. Just give me the name. But I will make an exception. I don't give information to demons." Sparklez said while looking at his shickaxe. The insult stung and something inside of me snapped. 'I am not a demon!' I yell at him as I jump at him. He lifts his shickaxe to block my blow that was aiming at his face. Instead of hitting his face I hear my hand crack as I hit the strong rupee. "Now now. No need to ruin my face." He says, smiling, as I turn around and climb back onto my ledge. 'Enough of this.. I need to find them, they usually never move away from each other for far...' I search for the two I was looking for, which they would be harder to get them to the cave. I only had one chance, because if one got away, my plan would be ruined. I laugh as I find their minds. I pull out my sword and say to Hyyxos and Sparklez, 'I will be back. And do not even think of escaping.. There is no way out.' "Heh who said that there was no way out?" Hyyxos says in a suspicious way. 'I did, and if you even try, then you will not want to know the consequences. I know how to make you suffer.' I reply as I teleport to my newest victims.

I land myself behind the smarter one. 'Hahaha.. Piece of ca..' I get cut off as he starts to turn around. 'Wha- who's there? Duby? Duby come here.." He says with a scared look on his face. "What is it TBo... Shit! I- It's Herobrine!" Duby cries as he enters the room. 'Shit... My eyes glow in this dark room... How did I not think of that...' I think quickly and reply to Duby, 'the correct term is Raven. I am sure you have heard of me.' "That makes matters only worse! TBone, we are being stalked by a girl that is an insane killing machine.." He starts to walk out of the room. I laugh. TBone turns around to follow Duby, which is a mistake in his part. I run up behind him and cover his mouth. He kicks and tries to pry my hand from his mouth. He gets it off for a second and calls, "DUBY! Help m.." He never finishes because he blacks out. I drag him over to a corner and wait for Duby to come save him. I say in a TBone voice "Duby! Come help me finish her!" It was not the best, but was enough to trick Duby. He runs in and I grab him. He is weaker than TBone and is easier to handle. With my free hand I grab TBone's collar and teleport to the cave.

When we get there, I immediately drop them and have to teleport to my ledge. I collapse from exhaustion and think through what just happened. It was all instinct, no insanity, that did that. 'What am I becoming... A monster? I certainly feel like it now...' I pull up my dark grey hoodie up over my head. I push those thoughts aside and think for my next plan of attack. If I am lucky, the next two will be near each other and the last will try to find his friend.

I hear the captives talking but do not pay attention. I feel a rock hit my back and Duby call 'Hey.. You up there? Alive still?" I do not respond and continue to think over my plan of attack. "Hey! I am talking to you. Demon! Listen! Hello?" He tries again. I turn around at the word demon and growl. 'I Am Not A Demon!' I yell at him. "Heh, but you are acting like one. You even look like one with those nasty white eyes!" He keeps talking. TBone cuts him off, "uhh, Duby. Please don't get her pissed.. You already saw what she can do.." He rubs his head where he hit the floor when he blacked out. "Ha. I'm not afr.." He gets cut off when his back hits the wall with me at his neck. He is an inch off of the ground. 'Duby.. You are already on my bad side.. Do not dig that hole any deeper.' I say while I grit my teeth. "Then why don't you kill me now? I would enjoy that." He says with a smile. "Duby, don't push her.." TBone warns him. Duby goes quiet and I Let him fall to the floor. I silently go back to my ledge with my fists clenched so tight that I could crush a bone.

I take a break from searching for about an hour. 'Just my luck... They are not too far away from each other...' I say as I locate one then the other. I decide to go for the more skilled one first, but the problem was, is that he knew about me and was always prepared. I had actually knew him from when I was about five. His parents died from a fire. He was seven at the time and I hung out with him for a while. We were a good team, him an archer and I was a melee type of person. We would always play fight with fake wool arrows and a wooden sword while Ryan watched over us. But those times were over. I quit looking into the past. And teleported just outside if the cave and started running to the location that he was at. Teleporting would have been a bad idea because, one, it drained my strength, and two, it was just a bad idea with him. It was far anyways so I got there in around five minutes.. But then I had to go into the cave and find him. I wandered around, following the torches, until I heard the unmistakeable sound of diamond against stone. I smiled to myself as I creeped along the shadows, careful not to make a sound. I tried to dim my eyes, but could not do it enough to be unnoticeable. 'Oh well...' I think to myself as I walk silently along the edges of the cavern. 'Shit..' I say as I step into a puddle of water. He turns and looks around. "I know you are there..." He says in a confident voice. I decide to play along. I close my eyes and lift my hands into the air in a sign of surrender. "Okay, okay you got me.." I say in a rough voice that has not been used in a while. "Who are you?" He asks as he looks for weapons, noticing the scythe that is on my back. "Drop the weapon from your back and answer me. Who are you?" I take the scythe from my back and drop it on the ground. I clear my throat, trying to get the raspy ness out of it. "Pause, it is me Raven.." I say trying to look innocent. "How do you know me..." A look of recognition appears on his face. "Raven! Everyone said that you were dead! And I believed them! Nineteen years you have been gone. And nineteen years I have been missing you." He says as he starts to walk towards me. I smile and let my arms down and open my eyes. When he is only two feet away I swiftly grab my scythe and pin him against the wall. I start talking to him through telepathy. ' 'Hahaha. You believed me.. You fool.' "Wha- what happened to you? Y-your eyes... Like Herobrine's!" He yelled at me. 'Ny father happened.. Turns out I was not parentless.' Ignore him the answer to his question. I put my hand on his throat and remove my scythe. That was a bad idea, because once I got it removed he swung his diamond pick axe at my head and hit it with full force. My vision blurs and I teleport quickly before anything else happens.

Instead of in the middle of the room, I land around the left midway point. I rub my head and ask him, 'what was that for?' "You! You betrayed me! You pinned me against a wall, hold me by my neck. And ask why I hit you?! You are insane!" The last word hits me like an arrow. Insane. That one word that can change a life, no, many lives..

**So.. Raven is closer to insanity... And bet you can never guess who will make the next appearance (both can be found in CaptainSparkle's videos) So Ha! And remember Reviews are awesome!**


	6. Retaliate and more

**Heh.. I am getting the hang of uploading more often then before!**

**Remember: " "=Talking. ' '= telepathy Or thinking**

I rubbed my head and let another wave of dizziness pass. I was not prepared for that blow. If I was, it would have never hurt this much.. Or is it the insanity weakening me? Once again I push those thoughts away. 'What if.. I really am...' I broadcast my thoughts. "Really am what? A demon?"

I hear Duby just trying to get under my skin. 'As I told you... I. Am Not. A. Demon...' I trail off in thoughts. "Okay if you are not a demon then you are completely insane! What happened to the Raven I remember? I know she is still there waiting to get out.. And if she needs me, I will help. Even if it means killing you." Pause said with determination thick in his voice. 'You can not kill me. The blow you landed on me earlier would make any regular human black out. As you can see, I am still conscious, and any move against me will result in some major consequences...' I turn around and look at the wall, not even bothering to climb up to my ledge.

I start searching again for the same one person because I already have found Pause. This time I did it a bit slower because of the headache.

Once again the people behind me start talking about an escape plan. 'As I have told you, no escape. No way out unless through me.' I tell them wearily. I sigh and quit searching for a while. I close my eyes and fall into a sleeping state. It is not really sleeping, but it helps with the headache. I listen to them talk, but do not really pay attention.

I hear Duby and TBone start laughing. "So, I hear you like Ryan." Duby starts out while trying to stifle a laugh. 'No,' I reply without even looking back at them. I block out all sounds from them, which is what they were hoping I would do. Next thing I know is that TBone is holding one shoulder and Pause is holding the other, pressing me against the wall. They are kind enough to turn me around and let me talk. 'What the Nether are you doing?!' I yell at them, while trying to get away. They each alone were strong, and them together was a strong force. I could hear bones pop and snap behind the force.

'Release Me!' I yell at them, while trying to relax. "You think that we're that stupid? Even Duby isn't that stupid." TBone says while smiling, thinking he has me beat. Hyyxos starts to smile, "so we have the demon trapped in her own lair. Could it get any better? Wait.. Only if... Only if we got rid of her.." She says. "Jordan? Wanna do the honors?" "Sure.." He says while advancing with the rupee shickaxe in hand. I look around for anything I could use. "Remember, No escape." TBone whispers in my ear.

I look down as if in defeat, and kick a well aimed kick at Pause's leg. He falls to the floor and I can see a purple bruise forming where my foot made contact. 'You may be strong, but not strong enough.' I say to him while breaking free from TBone's grip. Sparklez runs at me with the shickaxe in the air, aimed at my head. I barely have time to think before instinct takes over. I instantly duck and swing around with my leg out, tripping Sparklez. I jump on top of him and take his shickaxe. I pin him against the floor, using his own weapon against him. 'Going to try that again?' I ask him, anger flaring in my eyes. He smiles and I feel a hard kick to my back.

It pushes me away from Sparklez and I am pinned with TBone and Pause on top of me, Pause holding my legs and TBone holding down my arms. I instantly think 'no escape..' 'What are you going to do to me now?' I ask them, waiting for a chance to escape. "The tables have turned Raven.. Now you have no escape." TBone says into my face. I try to move my legs to see if I could kick him away. "No no no Raven.. No kicking.." Pause says in a taunting way. 'Well... Shit...' I think to myself. 'So... I can not move my arms or legs... Can not teleport or I will take someone with me because of how hard you are gripping my arms TBone... So I think I am beat Hyyxos.. Do what you want..' I broadcast my thoughts, stalling for time.

Suddenly Sparklez's and Duby's eyes go white and they head towards me. "Duby! Sparklez! What are you doing?" Hyyxos yells at them, confused. I smile. I watch as Duby pulls off TBone and Sparklez goes for Pause. Pause is easier to get off. But TBone had a tight grip on my arms. TBone looks Duby in the eyes and loosens his grip for just a second... But that was enough, I pulled my arms away from him and stood up.

I felt a sudden wave of dizziness. Sparklez's and Duby's eyes go back to normal. I stare at Hyyxos and ask, 'Anymore games?' She looks at me blankly and smiles "Not for the moment. I'll let you recover." I sigh and climb up to my spot. I suddenly feel a wave of exhaustion an fall asleep.

When I wake up I look around and see that Duby has gone missing. I hear a breath behind me and groan. 'What are you doing up here?!' I ask him while attempting to push him off of the high place. "Aw, I just wanted to see if our Raven was okay.." He says in a baby voice, like the way some people talk to their dog.. 'I. Am. Fine..' I say as I keep trying to push him off. "Okay," he says as he turns and jumps off. TBone started laughing and the others had smiles on their faces, Hyyxos and Sparklez were stifling a laugh. 'Shut up!' I say to them and turn around.

I start searching again for the next person. 'Hahaha. He will be easy..' I say as I find him. I prepare to teleport and take a deep breath.

When I get there, I am behind his back. His pink gear was visible through the trees. I smile and start sneaking towards him. 'Mr. Nfen...' I whisper in an icy voice. "Wha? Who's there?" He asks and turns around. I stare him in the eye and keep advancing. "No! Those eyes belong to only two people! Sparklez said so! But he went missing..." He yells then trails off. 'Wanna see him again? I can take you to him.. Only if you want to..' I tell him. "YES! Take me! I miss him.. And Mark keeps asking about him... I need to know he is okay!" He replies in an enthusiastic way. 'Okay..' I walk over to him and grab his arm. 'This may feel weird..' I say before I teleport to the cave. "Nick! Why are you here! And why are you smiling? Why are you not fighting her?!" Sparklez asks the pink power ranger.

**so.. It seems Nick was... Tricked? Hah oh and remember.. I use an IPod to type this and upload it. So sorry for any mistakes. **


	7. Storm?

**Ha! *I OWN NOTHING BUT RAVEN! Minecraft is a product of Mojang! All of the characters are people's minecraft characters!**

He ran over to the warrior in the tux. "What? Why would I be fighting her! She brought me here to you! And I'm smiling because you are okay!" He says, while taking in the cave. "Nick! How are you so stupid sometimes! Have you not heard about the reports of missing people! All of them were taken by HER!" Sparklez says while motioning towards me. "What?" Nick said with a confused expression that turned into rage as he turned to me. "You tricked me! You... You evil..." He trailed off looking for a word. I smiled. 'I brought you to him. Did I not? And you fell for it!' I defended myself. "But..." He trailed off and turned around. I started to walk to him from behind with a smile. "Nick! Behind you!" Sparklez yells as he jumps between me and Nick. "You will Not hurt Nick!" He yells at me, rage like fire in his eyes. 'Whoever said that?' I said, looking him in the eye and smiling, 'what if I was not going to hurt him, and you just assumed?' I said, thinking I had him beat. "Ha, better safe then sorry around you." He said with a sneer. I scowl and turn around. I walk back over to my spot and sit down on the stone floor.

Nick and Sparklez catch up with each other as I sit and wait. "Anyone else you want to bring to this party?" Duby asks, looking around. 'Last guest is on his way.' I answer, not turning around. "And who should that be?" Sparklez asks. 'Ha funny you should ask, you might even know him.' I answer, smiling.

I knew he knew him, I had even known him when I was living in that village before Hero took me. We had been great friends, he was like the brother I never had. Whenever I was kicked out of one house, he would make sure I got enough to eat and would even sleep beside me if I needed him to. He would always make sure I was in good shape and not full of cuts and bruises, made sure I looked presentable. And one time when someone was picking on me, he came to the rescue. And after that that kid never picked on anyone else, and know who that kid was? Yes, Duby, he always liked to pick on me, call me old for my dark gray hair, always pick on me for wearing a hoodie 24/7. I do not know if he remembers, but I sure do..

I smiled to myself, 'he is looking for you Sparklez. He is wondering where you are.' I tell Captain, knowing he would know who it was now. "No... Ryan!" He yelled at me, voice full of fury. "Why do you have to pick on me?!" He asks. 'Hahahaha.. It is always fun to pick on the weakest of the group. You with that tattered cape and ripped pants. What do you have to say for yourself? You are going insane. You have to accept that.' I tell him, trying to bring him down a level or two. "Captain, Don't listen to her! She is trying to bring you down like the rest of us! Can you not see that?" Hyyxos yells at him. "I'm with Hyyxos, just ignore her! She wants to bring you down. I bet that she has a smile on her demonic face as we speak." TBone tells Sparklez, trying to cheer him up. I stop smiling and turn around, eyes blazing with white fire. 'I am not a demon!' I yell at them.

I think slowly to myself, 'what if I am a demon... What if I am becoming what I am not..' I think repeatedly to myself. I jump of of my place and walk over to the others. They form a semicircle around me, eyes never wavering from me. TBone and Duby are on the edges and slowly moving behind me. I pay no attention to them as I start to speak. 'First thing is first, I am not a demon. Second, you should know your place by n-' I get cut off as I feel a hard push that sends me flying into Pause. He catches me with open arms and holds me in a headlock. 'Why must you do this?' I ask them, relaxed. "Ha, it's fun to annoy you," Hyyxos says with a smile on her face. I feel two heave weights on my feet and see that TBone and Duby are each holding one down, making sure that I do not kick anyone. I struggle, trying to break their grip, but fail. 'Shit... How am I to get out now?' I ask them, waiting to hear their remark. "Ha who said anything about escape?" Pause whispers into my ear. Now I am really pissed. I start to try and get my scythe from the floor, where it fell when Pause put me in a headlock. Pause kicks it away and says, "who needs a weapon when you are as strong as you are?" I grit my teeth. 'What are you going to do now, you can not get out without me.' I say with a smile on my face, 'you will either starve or kill yourselves before you get out!' I get a crazed grin on my face.

(If it seems strange in this next chapter.. Take note that I was listening to First of the Year...)

I look down to see the scared look on Duby and TBone's face. I do not know what came over me, but I came with the strength to get my foot out from under Duby's weight and strength. I kick Duby in the jaw and hear a sickening crack. TBone looks at me in astonishment and slowly backs away, our eyes locked together. I feel Pause tighten around my neck, trying to suffocate me. I claw at his arm and feel blood start to flow from it. "Shit that hurts!" He says as he jumps away from me, trying to stop the blood flowing from his arm. "What is wrong with you!" He yells at me, pain in his eyes. Duby rubs his jaw, "What the hell has come over you Raven! Just seconds ago you were struggling to get me off! Then BAM! You easily push me off!" He asks me. I just stand there, the weird feeling of strength gone.

"That wasn't adrenaline... Now explain how you got that strong that quickly." Hyyxos says calmly, but with a flash of fear in her eyes. I look down, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. 'I... I do not know...' I look at my hands and sigh. I sit down at the spot and close my eyes for a second and open them again to go into a flashback.


	8. Death or Sleep revamped

**Sorry Guys! I feel so stupid now... I posted the same chapter twice... Thanks to GraceKelly I can fix that :D **

I was walking through a forest, diamond sword at my side, it seemed to be in the late afternoon, about to get dark. I hear a moan of an early zombie then the sickening sound of a sword passing through it. "Ha! First one for the night!" I hear a familiar voice but I can not place the name. I pull up my hood and continue walking. I hear the guy behind me and next thing I know, I am pinned against the tree behind me. I struggle to move his arm from my neck. "Oh... Heh. Sorry.. I thought you were a zombie or something... They seem to be few tonight."He lets me go and I nod, still trying to place the name to the familiar face. "I don't think we have met. My name's"

I come to right before he says his name. 'Shit... Now a cliffhanger...' I think. I look around and see a circle of blackened rock. I notice everyone against a wall. "What the hell just happened? I tried to move you then this circle of fire surrounds you and I barely made it out!" Sparklez says as he stares at me. I do not answer him as I get up and walk over to my spot and sit down again. "The demon afraid to talk? I thought you were not afraid of anything?" I hear the annoying voice of Duby call at me. I turn around to face the wall. "So is the demon going to talk?" He calls again. 'Stop calling me a demon!' I yell at them. "We'll you certainly act like a demon." He says, trying to piss me off. "Duby, don't piss her off. You don't know what she will do to you." I smile, getting an idea from TBone. I focus on his hand and see him wince in pain as a black starts, very slowly, crawling up his arm. "The wither effect?" Duby asks through gritted teeth. 'Yep, and it is going slower and going to hurt much much more.' I say with a grin on my face. "But- but only demons know how to do the wither effect," he says. I growl, turning on TBone. "What? What have I done?" He asks with a scared look on his face. 'Haha nothing. But do I need a reason?" I say as the black starts to crawls up his own arm.

'So any questions?' I ask as a rhetorical question. "Yeah. Why do you act like a demon?" Sparklez asks, looking directly at me. "Have you not lost enough Sparklez? You seem to not like staying in one cave, knowing you have no way out. You seem to be slipping more than everyone else.' I taunt him. "Captain, don't listen to her. I listened and ended up here!" Nick says, trying to cheer him up. "See where it ended me up at?" He adds, seeing that his friend's mood has not changed. Captain smiled and said, "Nick, that's just you and your personality." I can see a glint of humor in his eyes. Nick pouts, "well..." He answers, moving to the defensive side. Captain laughs and Nick tries to keep pouting but soon starts smiling. "Uhh... Guys... Any help here?" Duby asks through gritted teeth. The wither is now to his elbow, turning his skin a sickly black. I sigh and focus on it stopping on both of them before they die from the pain or some other way. 'Happy now?' I ask. "Yeah.." TBone answers while rubbing his arm.

Hyyxos stands up, "you stopped it.. You stopped it before they could die..." She says to me, thought in her eyes. I turn from her and face the wall. 'Yes... I know..' I answer. "So why didn't you just let them die? I know you hate Duby.." I do not answer. "So... You can't kill them?" She pushes at me, looking for an answer. 'I... I can... If I wanted to...' I answer, not knowing if I could in this state. "Okay, but I know that you want to destroy Duby, why not now?" She goes to far. "Hey! I don't want to die!" Duby yells at Hyyxos. "I still want to know why you won't kill him? Or can you?" She pushes me even farther. 'Shit... Duby is needed... But I know who is not..' I think silently to myself. I turn to look Nick in the eyes and say 'Duby is needed.. But Nick is not..' I focus on Nick's mind and he starts screaming. "Stop! Please!" He yells while grabbing at his hair. "NICK! NO!" Sparklez yells and starts running at me. Nick drops to the floor and Sparklez turns around at the sound of Nick's gear hitting the stone floor. "Nick... H-how will I explain to Mark? We had so much planned! Now he is just... Gone..." Sparklez mourns. "Just tell Mark who it was... I'm sure he will understand." Hyyxos says, putting her arm around him. I smile. 'Hahaha. See now?' I say turning towards Hyyxos. "No.. You did that to prove a point, not of wanting," she answers. I teleport Nick away. I know.. I know that under that pink armor, there was a chest, rising and falling from breathing. A heart still beating.. I knew Nick was not dead, I only put him in a state of sleep that requires either me, Herobrine, or someone that I will not say.. To get them awake.


	9. Chapter now 9

**Back in Business! and I might... Just maybe need an Original Character later on in the story. **

Captain sat up against the wall, curled up so his knees touched his chin, for several hours. He kept muttering words and names over and over again. There was a wet spot on the floor where he had been crying. "Why? Why would you do that?" He asked over and over again. "Remember who she is Captain... She will do just about anything to cause misery or pain..." Hyyxos says. "Just. Like. A. Demon." She finishes through gritted teeth. 'Oh how much I would like to kill you now..' I say, tensed. She laughs, knowing that I can not kill her now. "Why? Oh. Is it that you can not handle it anymore?" She taunts, knowing how I was. I just get even more enraged. 'Why you little...' I say, the anger and frustration dripping from my thoughts.

We go silent for what seems like hours when Pause speaks up, "So what exactly are you going to do with us?" 'That information is for me to know and for you to find out when the time comes.' I reply, turning my back to them. Suddenly I hear stone break. I growl. 'Ryan..' The rock crumbles where he was and closes the gap just before he made it through. 'Thought you could save your petty friends, eh Ryan?' He grits his teeth. "No, I know I can save them."

I laugh. 'Well well well.. The great Bedrock Breaker can save his friends? You could only get away with one even if you could get the chance.'

-Oh yeah... Forgot to mention.. Ryan has the power to break bedrock but only with a certain tool...-

"Who said I would never get the chance?" He holds his Arlemite pick axe up. "Who said I never had this?"

Bad mistake on his part. I quickly teleport in front of him and snatch the pick out of his hand. "Great going Ryan... You lost our only means of escape." Pause says with a sigh. I smile and turn around. "So time to catch up. How has the demon been doing lately?" Ryan says, you could hear the smile on his face. 'I have told the others and now I will tell you. I. Am. Not. A. Demon!' I yell at him, half knowing it would not work. I sit down in frustration. "Heh, you certainly look like one with those bright white eyes of yours! And you are most defiantly acting like one." He continues on. "Yeah, you are basically a demon Raven!" Jordan tags along. I start pulling at my hair, trying to calm down. I always hated being called a demon.. But I never got this frustrated. I got a bit worried. "Hah they are right! Aren't they Duby!" TBone joins along with the two. "Yeah she certainly is a demon, acting and looking like one."

I got mad. Really mad. I started shaking. Suddenly I could not feel anything or control myself. I hear an explosion and watched through the dust everyone get thrown back into the wall. Then it went back to normal. Except for a big hole in the floor where I was sitting. "What the fuck was that!" They all yell. The hole was a bit bigger than a creeper's. I back away, frightened about what just happened. I lean against the wall and look at my now bloody hands from the scraping against the rubble. 'What the Nether... I... I have never had that happen..' I slide down the wall and sit down.

After who knows long, I hear a familiar, cold voice in my head. 'I am almost ready... Just keep them alive...'


	10. R9R's

This is for the people who would like to review chapter nine but can not due to the changing and the rule of one review per chapter.


	11. Something I can do

**Yes... i know..**

I smile, now knowing I would not have to be around them for much longer.

Things start getting calm. Too calm for me. I come with an idea. 'So Jordan... How do you think Mark is going to cope with him?' I wave my hand and teleport an alive Nick to the ground in front of me. Nick rubs his head and looks up at Jordan. "What?! How... How..." Jordan trails off and runs to Nick. I back away and smile. "No more... No more of this..." He says to Nick, then he turns on me, "No More Of You!" He runs after me. I back up against the wall and focus on Nick. 'Oh no! You have me trapped for sure this time.. I will need help!' I say, the sarcasm noticeable. Nick gets up and starts walking towards Jordan, who has me pinned against the wall. I smile, Nick now has the soulless white eyes with a faint glow. He grabs Jordan and pushes him to the floor. "Nick, what are you doing!" Jordan says as best he can with his head pushed against the floor. 'Nick has no idea what he is doing Jordan.' I answer for him.

"What! No, Nick! Stop!" He cries as he tries to push Nick off of him. 'Hahahahaha, no use. You always knew that Nick was the stronger.' I say. I never noticed that Ryan got up with TBone, Duby, and Pause. They surrounded us and started closing in. Pause was on my right and TBone on my left.

Suddenly Duby rushed forwards and grabbed Nick and started prying him off of Jordan, while Jordan was still trying to push him off. Pause and TBone grabbed my arms and covered my eyes. 'Stop! Nick was never going to hurt Jordan!' I yell while kicking blindly. "Nick might not have, but you defiantly were!" Pause hisses in my ear. You could feel the anger coming off of them.

Their holds were strong. I knew u was strong, but I could not take one down with the other still trying to hold me down. I relaxed. 'Please... Let go...' TBone started to loosen his grip, but Pause yelled at him, "TBone! Are you stupid! Don't let go!" If I did not have a piece of cloth over my eyes, you would have seen them go dim.

I released my mind grip on Nick. 'See? No harm.' I say, trying to sound defeated, 'Now can you let me go?' "No! Do not let her go! Never let her play mind games with you!" Hyyxos yells at them.

Suddenly I feel the blindfold being ripped off, along with some hair. "So tell me. What were you going to do with Nick and Jordan?" Ryan is in my face, fires of anger in his eyes. 'Who? Me? Oh I was not going I do anything with them... It was all a show for you!' I hiss at him. "Pause.. TBone... Let her go... I can handle this." Ryan tells them. I can feel my restraints go away. I stretch my arms. "Any moves.. And I show no mercy," Ryan tells me. Pause is behind him a ways, just in case. TBone is still on my side, just farther down the wall. He pins me against the wall with his hand on my neck. I do not try to push away, until he starts pushing me up the wall. My get were now a good six inches off of the floor. 'Let.. Go!' I yell. I start moving around, trying to loosen his grip. He only tightens around my neck. Now I am gasping for breath. I only smile and say, 'if you kill me.. That makes you the monster. I have yet to kill anyone here. You would be the first to kill in here!'

He looks me in the eyes and every sense is lost. I think about my past years. 'I have watched my world float to the dark side... I have watched the deaths of many and many were at the hands of me... I feel there is nothing I can do... But there is...'

**If you liked the chapter, or hated it, leave a review, follow, or fave it! See ya next time guys!**

**song? Yes.. I was listening to one of my fave songs while typing this out.. Leave a review and guess it! **


	12. Notch?

**Hey! We are back with another chapter! and yes.. The last chapter's song was Kryptonite by Three Doors Down. **

*Somewhere else*  
Lightning crackled through the air and a figure appeared on the mountains. 'I will do this.. You can not stop me this time Brother!'

*Back in the cave*  
"What was that?" The boys said at the same time. "I will do this?" Jordan repeated. "You can not stop me this time Brother?" Ryan completed the sentence. I smiled, knowing exactly what it meant. 'It means, that you will be gone soon.' I said to them. They turned their heads to me. "What? We will be out of here soon?" Duby asked. 'Yes..' I laughed.

It happened suddenly. I was standing towards the back of the room, watching the others, when someone strong, very strong, grabbed me. He had my arms pinned against my chest. I looked around quickly, looking for who is doing this. I saw everyone staring at me. Then my captor covered my eyes. 'Everyone was in front of me.' The thoughts reeling in my head. I started kicking at my captor. I landed a hard kick to his calf and he did not even flinch. One name came to my mind. 'Notch,' I growled.

The voice was cold, the kind that sent heavy chills down your spine. 'You think I am Him?!' He yelled at me. I was thrown to the floor, but not roughly like anyone else would do. I smiled, knowing who it was. 'Why had it not occurred to me before..' I thought as I turned around. I saw the familiar ragged teal blue shirt and jeans. 'We need to start before He gets here.' Herobrine said, inspecting the hostages. 'You chose well,' he gave praise like that. Never much but it was always enough.

I got up and started walking towards Pause and Duby, when He appeared in between of me and Pause. His voice was deep, sounded a little like Herobrine's, but older. "You are not going to use them for your little project!" He said. I winced and backed away a little. He started walking towards me and I kept backing up. 'Oh no..' I said as my back hit the wall. He put his hand on my neck and pinned me to the wall. He got close to my face amd whispered, " I should have killed you when I had the chance." 'Notch, let. He. Go.' Herobrine spat at his older brother. "Okay." He replied and dropped me. I got up and started walking towards Duby and Pause again. It hit me.. 'There is something I can do...'  
Notch blocked my way again. 'Let me through!' I yelled at him. "You are not going to harm these people!" He yelled at me, holding his arms out.

Herobrine teleported behind him and grabbed Notch. I slipped by and grabbed Duby. I had no time to grab anyone else. I teleported to the stronghold and put Duby into one of the cells. "Why this one?" He complained while kicking away a skull. 'Do not complain..' I said as I teleported away.

I grabbed for a stunned TBone and Pause. I grabbed firm onto Pause's shoulder, but only onto TBone's shirt. Without thinking I teleported Pause and only TBone's shirt to the stronghold. 'Shit...' I thought as I pushed Pause into the cell with Duby. I closed the heavy iron door and once again teleported back into the cave.

I saw a shirtless TBone leaning against the wall. I threw his shirt away and wrapped my arms around his chest. 'I can not believe I am holding him like this...' I thought as I teleported back. 'Ughhh..' I moaned as a wave of dizziness washed over me. 'Will not be able to do this for much longer...' I said as I teleported back to claim the last few.

**sorry about the shorter chapters! I type on the bus as much as I can... But sometimes the little Bus Boys... Get in the way.. And play Russian Roulette with an IPhone.. Which is very entertaining If I do say so myself. **


	13. A Swift Kick can take out most Most

**And we are live! Later update.. But yay! Oh and i might get updates next week.. But do not expect me to be 100%.**

As I got back, I almost collapsed onto the floor from dizziness. The scene was worse. The battle of the century was going on. Herobrine had Notch in a deadlock while Ryan, Sparklez, Nick and Hyyxos were pressed up against the wall, watching the two brothers fight. 'I can teleport one more time.. But only take two.' I thought as I ran over to where they were pressed against the stone wall.

I move between Nick and Sparklez and grab their arms. "Please... I don't want to watch two brothers fight like that..." Sparklez says as I teleport out to the stronghold. I threw them into an empty cell and locked the rusty iron door.

"What about Ryan and Hyyxos?" TBone asked me. I looked away. 'They can not make it,' I answer. I lean against the wall to keep from falling caused by dizziness.

I regained my balance and walked over to the chest in a corner. I smiled and pulled out the Eyes. "Eyes of ender..." TBone whispered under his breath. 'Smart one huh?' I said as I carried the eyes over to the square frame. I placed eyes into the empty holes. And watched as the Lava under it was covered over by a sheet of black.

'We can do this the easy way or the hard way... You can choose.' I said as I walked by the cells and back again. "I choose easy.." TBone said. "Uh yeah.. Same for me..' Duby fell along with TBone.

I walked over to TBone's cell and opened the door. 'Follow me.' I said as I looked straight into his eyes. He nodded. I turned around and walked over to the portal. 'Wait for the others.' I told him as he jumped into the black mist.

'Duby.. As long as you cooperate like TBone, you will have a much greater chance of living,' I said as I unlocked his door. He got up and ran to the door. I blocked the way opposite of the portal. 'That way,' I said as I pointed to the black mist. He said nothing as he jumped through.

'Now Sparklez, Nick. If you want to get out alive you will do as TBone and Duby did. And you may want to keep that skickaxe,' I told them as I led them to the portal. Sparklez jumped right in but Nick was a little hesitant. 'Go.' I said as I pushed him through the black mist.

'Pause... You know what to do..' I said as I opened the door. He nodded and jumped through the portal after them.

I walked over to the chest and grabbed the two infinity bows, arrows, and diamond swords. 'Food will have to be on them.. Sparklez should have enough..' I thought as I dropped the weapons through the portal.

I teleported back to the cave to see Notch overpowering Herobrine. I always knew Notch was the older one.. I ran over to help, but was matched by an armed Hyyxos. "You will Not help him you demon!" She yelled into my face as I was pushed back to the wall by her sword.

She had me pinned, I had no weapon that was great for this close of fighting. I lashed out with my leg, hoping to throw her off balance for at least a second. It worked. Her sword arm dropped a little and I was able to push it away. I reached for my scythe, but found only air. I realized that it was back on my ledge.. Where I left it.

She started slicing with skill. It took all of my skill to dodge most of the blows. She landed some hard and fast ones.  
Soon every move was a challenge without feeling some pain. "So is the demon getting weak? The Monster becoming normal?" Those words bit like ice. I knew I was not supposed to kill her, but not the little psyche that was left was pushed aside in my mind.

I started blocking her hits instead of dodging, I could feel no pain.

Soon she started backing up with flashes of fear in her eyes as I started hitting her and she, the only one with a weapon, had her back against the wall.

'Any last words?!' I broadcasted, my hand on her neck. 'You never knew the true reason why I could not kill you. You. Of all people, my one friend as a child. My greatest enemy! And you never knew who your true father was! He never claimed you!' I laughed a bit, out of insanity. 'You want to know who your true father is? Before you die?' I taunted. She nodded, unable to say anything. 'Your father is fighting mine right now! And if your mind can not guess, it is Notch,' the name felt like venom on my lips.

As he heard his name, Notch looked up. "What! No!" He saw me holding Hyyxos a foot off of the ground by her neck. "Get away from her!" He said as he left his fight with Herobrine to push me away.

I hit the ground hard, hearing something crack. By now Herobrine was over here now and pulling me away from Notch and Hyyxos. 'I told you not to kill her! We need her.' He yelled at me. I smiled. 'This is no time for smiling!' He said, now realizing what was wrong. I got up and started walking towards him, my fists clenched and ready for a fight. 'I hate doing this.' He said as I felt his foot make contact with my chest.

**Ouch.. Ever wondered how strong one of Herobrine's kicks are? I would rather be told than experience it. **

**This story is coming to an end soon! But no worries! A sequel is coming... But I have no idea for the name... Placed in the farlands for the beginning. And yes Hyyxos.. It is also from a Roleplay... And everyone knows how Hostile/Evil mobs get hurt by healing potions? Yeah.. Keep that in mind for the sequel...**


	14. Dragon, Joining forces, and Seriousness

**woah.. Less than a hundred views before we reach 1000! Sorry for the late and short update... Let us just say that this Weekend was a great one with little time for typing. **

My back hit the wall with force, enough force to kill a regular person. Some of the stone crumbled from the ceiling. Blood started from my mouth. Notch looked up, first at Herobrine, then at me. I still felt no pain. I laughed and wiped blood from my mouth. I was going insane, and I could do nothing to stop it.

I got up and grabbed a fist sized rock with jagged edges. I started advancing on Herobrine again. I held the rock and prepared to hit him in the head with it. 'She is insane!' He yelled as he started backing away from me. His back hit the wall and he turned to look at an onlooking Notch. 'Brother, as much as I hate to say it.. I need your help,' Herobrine said, sadness in his voice. "It's the only way... Although we could send her There," Notch agreed with Herobrine.

Herobrine sighed and nodded. 'Just until she is stable again.' The two brothers worked together for once.

I was still advancing on Herobrine, now only three feet from him. I prepared to throw the rock when I was pushed against the floor. I felt something heavy against my back, holding me down. 'Hahaha.. Think that will stop me?' I asked as I teleported away. I appeared behind Notch and prepared to attack when I remembered something. 'I know where a great weapon is... Only if I can get to it.' I thought. I smiled and turned to the ledge. "Don't let her get up there! Her scythe is up there!" Ryan yelled at Notch and Herobrine. I scowled. 'Why did he have to ruin that..' I thought to myself,'I still need to get to it..'

I tried walking to it, but was met by Notch. 'Shit..' I said as I turned around. 'How am I to do this without that?' I asked myself.

'I might be able to teleport... But Herobrine or Notch might know if I did..' I thought as I teleported over to it and picked it up. 'No!' Herobrine said as he teleported to me and snatched the scythe away from me.

He turned on me with it an held it up to my neck. 'I know how much you can take, Raven. So surrender now or I will show no mercy!' He yelled at me, his eyes glowing brighter then usual. I nodded and put my hands up in surrender. 'Hands down. I know what you can do with them up,' he said again. 'Shit..' I said as I put my hands down. The scythe was still at my neck, so I took no chances.

-Pause POV- (whenever it says 'I said' it means Pause)

"So. All of the towers down now.." I said, watching the last Ender Crystal explode from the impact of the arrow. "Yeah, we need to start working on the dragon now,' TBone sighed. "Golestandt. That is his name," I told TBone. "What? I never knew he had a name," Nick said, looking confused. "Well, it is the Black Dragon's name in Dwarves Vs Zombies. A game I like to play with some of my friends..." I said with a bit of longing in my voice.

"Well if you want to see your friends again, we need to kill Goldstand, or whatever his name is," Sparklez said, trying to cheer the sad Indian up. "Easy for you to say, you have Nick, and TBone has Duby. I wish I could have Etho, Millbee or one of the other members of Team Nancy Drew," I said, getting a bit mad.

"Pause.. No need to get mad. We are all here for each other. We all became friends as we were trying to survive, or find a way out of that cave," Duby said to me. "Yeah. If anything, we need to get rid of Raven. Once we kill this dragon I am up to finding and killing Raven. With whatever it takes! Who's with me?" Sparklez said as he stuck his hand out. "I am." Duby and TBone said in unison as they put their hands on top of Sparklez's. "Do you think I would let my long time friend so this with them? Yeah I am in!" Nick said as he put his on top of TBone's. "Pause? What about you? We might even be able to get Etho or one of the others into this.. But only if you agree." TBone said, looking at the Indian. "Sure. If you are all up to it, then it would be unfair if I did not join in with my new friends."

**New friends joining together to Kill our main character! Ouch. Well, let us hope that a few either become traitors, drop out, die, get called by OldManWillakers for another mission, or anything in between those. **

**if you want to know more about Dwarves Vs Zombies, you can watch it on these following channels on YouTube: Guudeboulderfist, BruceWillakers, PauseUnpause, Etho, or Millbee. There may be a few more but I am going by memory!**


	15. The End?

**Woah there... Last chapter? No way... But no worries! A part two will be coming soon!**

-Back to Raven's POV-

I kept my arms down and backed up to get the scythe from being directly at my neck. 'Stop moving,' Herobrine said, his voice colder than ever. 'Why should I?' I asked as I reached the edge of the outcrop.

'I said stop!' He yelled at me. Hyyxos and Ryan flinched at the sound of the voice. I prepared to take one last step off of the outcrop.

I smiled as I fell backwards to the ground, or what I thought would be the ground. Instead I fell into the open arms of Notch and was held there. "He said don't move, didn't he?" Notch said into my ear. I growled. 'Why not pick on someone your own size?' I asked him, stalling for time. "Oh, I just about am. With your powers as unstable as you are, you could overthrow Hero there. So technically," he squeezed harder and whispered the last words into my ear, "I am."

-Pause-

"Jump Sparklez! Go!" I yelled to the tuxedo clad warrior as the dragon dive after him on the endstone platform. The dragon had only another arrow to take before he died, I knew it. "Pause! You have the last few arrows! I think that was his last dive before he stops fighting altogether!" Nick yelled at me from his spot.

I nocked the arrow and aimed for the head. "I can't miss this... This is the last arrow..." I whispered as I let the arrow fly.

For what seemed like hours, the arrow traveled at top speed to the dragon. It hit him dead on. "We did it! We can go home!" The others cheered. I stared at the dead dragon as it blasted into a million pieces. This was always my favorite part. The pieces all came together to form a portal back to the overworld.

"Guys! Come on! Before too many enderman spawn!" I yelled as I ran to the portal and jumped through.

-Raven-

I relaxed in Notch's strong grip. 'Well.. We might need to-' I was cut off as I heard someone fall to the ground. The sound was followed by more as I twisted my head to see what was happening. 'What? No!' I yelled as I recognized Pause's face.

He turned around and stared me in the eyes, "Caught by Notch? What happened to the all powerful being I knew?" Pause said while moving towards me. "Pause, No!" Herobrine yelled at the Indian. Pause turned to Herobrine "Why should I listen to you? You have killed many!" He kept walking towards me and I smiled. That only caused Notch to squeeze even harder. 'Stop it! Think you are squeezing hard enough Notch!' I yelled at the god. "I'm sure you can take more. And I don't think I am squeezing hard enough." He replied.

I struggled to get out of his grip. 'Why are you... Doing... This!' I struggled to ask. "You are insane! You need this..." He replied, his voice softening at the end.

Pause stood there, watching me struggle. 'Help me!' I yelled at him. "Why should I? You only hurt us. And for that you will pay!" He yelled at me as he stood there.

Suddenly I saw a bright flash of white that darkened to blue then black. It lasted for about a second when I appeared in a cave. 'Where am I?' I asked myself as I walked over to a small pond. I took one look at the clear green water and instantly knew. "Notch! You will pay for this!" I yelled to nothing. I had no idea where to start or what to do.. But I knew one thing...

I was in... The Farlands.

o**hello? Ok.. Bold would not work for a second. So the Farlands eh? Pretty far away... Oh and blame Hyyxos for the late chapter! Put all hate on her! Oh shit... Now she is going to kill me.. Nevermind.. Scratch that! I can take the hate! And I will know... Oh and I need a vote... Ryan, Sparklez, or Pause. They help Raven in a way next time... Bai!**

**I want to give special thanks ti Hyyxos for ideas.. and whoever has been here since the beginning of Raven's story!**


End file.
